Chosen: The Lost Soul
by Queen of Fantasy
Summary: They say that there was a boy murdered by his own grandfather in a school. Before his soul left his body, the boy cursed the whole school and his grandfather.He will find a suitable body to use and kill. KaiOC Chapter 6 up! The Crown of Death
1. Prologue Unknown

The Lost Soul  


  


Written by: Queen Of Fantasy  
  
Prologue-Unknown  


  


The strong wind howled in the pitch-black night. It was too quiet. A boy awoke from his sleep when he heard a scream. He was having a nightmare but the scream had woken him up from that monstrous place he had gone to. The bright silver moon shone on his pale face as he quickly grabbed his jacket and went to find the source of the scream.  
  
In the middle of St. Peters' High hallway was a pool of red liquid that smelt like blood. There, right before his very eyes, laid a dead body of an innocent girl. She had bright sunshine blond hair, although it was now smothered with blood, fair skin and ruby red lips. She was wearing her school uniform. Next to the body was an old man known to be the principal of St. Peters' High and a grandfather. The old man was holding a dagger with a carving of a phoenix on it, red liquid dripping from the blade.  
  
"Ve....Veronica?" The young boy sobbed, letting a tear slide down his burning cheek. He knelt next to the body and cried his heart out as he remembered how her emerald eyes glittered when the sunlight touches them. Now, all the people he loved were gone. His family, friends and everyone he cared were gone. He could not believe his eyes as the monster who had taken them all away was right before his crimson eyes.  
  
"Grandfather, why? Why did you do this? What did I ever do wrong to you?" He stood and was now right in front of his grandfather's face. He had never had the courage to stand up to his grandfather like that until then. The old man had gone too far.  
  
"Grandson, listen...." The old man started but his grandson interrupted him. He felt so helpless then, he could not even utter a word anymore.  
  
"No! You listen! After all these years, I've had enough courage to stand up and say what's right. You had been torturing me. Torturing the innocents. You never showed any love for your own blood and flesh. All you think about was power, power and power!" Just before the young boy could finish, his grandfather had slapped him across the face.  
  
"How dare you said that to me? I give you food, clothes, money and shelter! But how did you repay me? By being a rebel! You don't deserve to live!" With that anger boiling inside, the old man stabbed his own grandson with the dagger of the phoenix.  
  
Just before his soul left his body, the young boy managed to say, "My spirit will haunt this place and will not rest in peace until I find the suitable body to find and kill you and your evil minions......".  
  
After hearing these words, the murderer ran out of the school and was found by a couple of people. They could not understand what he was muttering. They brought him to an asylum as they figured that maybe he could have mental illnesses.  
  
From that day onwards, no one ever dared to enter the hall where the boy was murdered. Both the boy and girl's body were buried side by side in a cemetery. When they asked the murderer, the boy's grandfather, who had killed them, muttered strange words as if he was telling a story. Of course the investigators thought that he was just talking rubbish and it was like a legend. Although it was just a legend, the government banned students or anyone from going into the hall and tied a chain around the gate. Even the government does not dare to demolish the place as they feared the spirit might haunt them. They built another entrance for the students and as years goes by, everyone began to forget about the legend and the curse. 


	2. Chapter 1 Believe it or Not?

Chapter 1- Believe it or not?  
  
Great. Just great. Another prank I had to put up with. As I walked past the students, trying my best not to bump into any teacher, instead I bumped into the annoying kid who kept following me since the first day of school. What was his name again? Oh, it was Wyatt. I was busy thinking of how revenge would taste like and could not understand what this kid was blabbing about.  
  
Three, two, one.  
  
"Hiwatari!" A piercing scream echoed throughout the hallway. I winced and shut my ears as a few more screams were heard after that. I knew they had to figure it out sooner or later. Now, I had to prepare myself for a long, long, long, long, long lecture. The last time I was lectured, my grandfather was called. I was suspended for a few days.  
  
Then, I heard the most irritating voice snickered. It was not Wyatt as he was still babbling about something. I was born with perfect eyesight, hearing, smelling, touch and memory. I am not boasting or anything. I loved to intimidate people so they will not bother me. The bell rang and everyone scampered into his or her own classes, even Wyatt, leaving me and the devil who had just came out of his hell hole. I might as well stay there because there was no point in running away from the teachers like a coward.  
  
"Hey Hiwatari! Having fun getting a lecture again?" that devilish voice made me felt like vomiting but since I was still in school, having one problem was enough. I saw the principal and the teachers heading their way to me. I just stood still. I felt like an idiot.  
  
I turned my head towards that devil and spat, "I'm not having a lecture yet and even if I do, you'll be having lots of fun with me there." He left and ran towards his own class after saying, "Loser, I'll be waiting......" What a coward. I knew exactly what he meant by that. He's out to cause more trouble and dumping all the blame on me, again.  
  
When I turned my head back, I saw a pair of sea green eyes staring into mine. I knew I was in big trouble. It was the principal, Miss Coral. She took my arm and dragged me to the front of the school building. If you really want to know, the devil, Ethan Roald, had sprayed my name on the school building. He even sprayed some incoherent words. That devil and his evil creatures of the night will pay someday. Someday.  
  
"What do you say to that?" the principal asked me as if I was a five year old. I struggled out of the teachers' grip but it was of no use. They were too strong for me. There were about 10 teachers. I was only like, fourteen years old? I laughed nervously and felt cold sweat running down from my forehead. I gritted my teeth as they brought me to a bare room. After about a few hours of being lectured, they finally got to the point.  
  
"I had called your grandfather and they agreed that you should be sent to St. Peters High, a reform school for one whole year. There, they will be able to discipline you more and I hope you will change for the better." Wait, did I hear that properly? A reform school? Beads of perspiration formed on my forehead and I felt so weak. What is a reform school anyway? What are they going to do to me there? I tried to calm myself down before my imagination starts to get wild.  
  
I was allowed to leave the room after a few more minutes. I headed to my class, Science. The worst subject ever created. The teacher was talking non-stop and he did not even notice me when I slipped into the classroom and into my own seat. Then, I felt something stuck in my hair at the back of my head. As I took it out, it was a spitball. Let me guess, who did that. Oh, it was the freaking devil who was sitting right behind me. I regretted having Mr. George, the science teacher, picked our seats for us. I sighed and buried my head into my hands. It was surely going to be a long day.  
  
When I thought that I was finally going to have peace, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I shrugged it off but the tapping became constant. I became frustrated and turned my head back to shout at the devil but I remembered that it was rude, not.  
  
"What do you want Ethan?" I snapped at him, changing my mind about shouting. He stared at me with those stupid eyes of his. He then snapped back to reality. I wonder what he was thinking about. If he wants to apologise, then get on with it.  
  
"I heard that you're going to St. Peters' High eh?" My face turned pale as I heard those words. He smirked and I swore that I saw something glittered in his eyes. I had the urge to punch him and rubbed that smug off his face.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari, are you paying attention?" I heard a familiar voice. It was Mr. George. I turned back to face him and saw a frown plastered on his wizened face. It was actually pretty funny to see his face like that. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop me from getting another detention. It was obvious that I was going to say something that will make him mad but I shut my big mouth.  
  
"Fine then, if you choose to stay quiet, another detention after school," Mr. George then start babbling again. I had kept quiet to save him from humiliation and this was how he repay me? I promised myself not to save a teacher from humiliation again. I heard Ethan laughed quietly behind my back.  
  
I was very grateful that the bell had rung. It was lunchtime and I managed to get the last pizza. I sighed in relieve. There was no way I am going to eat that junk they made in the cafeteria. I tried to find a place to sit but all seemed to be occupied. That was what I thought until the annoying voice of Ethan Roald called me to sit with him. He must be joking or maybe he had drugs.  
  
"Dude! Here, I'm not going to bite you," He shouted at me while patting on the empty seat beside him. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to find another place to sit. I swore some incoherent words under my breath as there were no more empty seats except beside Roald. Then, I remembered that kid, Wyatt. Maybe he had an empty seat to spare me. There, I saw him on his way to the nurse. He had a black eye, a bleeding nose, a few ribs broken but nothing too serious, to me anyway. He must have been picked on by a couple of bullies. I guess that maybe for once, Ethan felt sorry and wanted to be nice. I gave up and went over to Ethan.  
  
"Kai, you finally decided to seat with us," He grinned like the Cheshire cat and patted my back. If he wants something, then spit it out. He need not be so nice to me. It was beginning to freak me out.  
  
"You know, since you're going to St. Peters' High, I better tell you some info. Ok, I knew you're going there cause I heard the teachers talking about sending you there." He then looked at his 'friends' grinning even wider then before. There must be something in his mind. If he is thinking about scaring me, it would not work.  
  
"They say that St Peters' High had a curse. There was a boy who was murdered by his own grandfather. His grandfather had killed many innocent people, even his own girlfriend. The boy's girlfriend, not his grandfather's. Wait, did it go out right?" He paused and cleared his throat.  
  
"Get on with it, I don't have all day," I took a bite at my pizza and eyed him suspiciously. This guy never did anything right. If he wants to tell me a curse and scare me, he could at least make his voice sound spooky but no, he had to make it sound funny. Great, I'm trying to help him now.  
  
"Okay, his grandfather is also the principal of St. Peters' high but now, he's in the asylum. The boy had cursed the whole school and vowed that he will return with a body which is suitable to killed all those who are evil to find the person he had hated the most. His Grandfather," By now, almost all the kids in the cafeteria had gathered around the table to hear Roald's story.  
  
I knew something was going to end all mushy and stuff so I asked, "And........"  
  
He seemed to get the hint and finally answered, "He will find his true love and lived happily ever after." I looked at him seriously. There was surely some more in that little head of his.  
  
"Okay, Okay Hiwatari. Don't look at me like that. After finding his true love, he will leave the body and finally, he is able to rest in peace. Happy now?" He asked me. I nodded my head and began to eat the remaining of my pizza. The other students went back to their own seats. The bell rang and I quickly left the table to clean up.  
  
"And Hiwatari, it's up to you whether you believe it or not." With those last words, he ran back to his 'friends' and to his own classroom. Anyway, in the first place, why am I so worked up with this? It's not like I was the one who was going to be chosen right? I just could not help thinking what it would be like if the curse was true. I am not scared of a spirit. I do not even believe in that curse.  
  
I was busy thinking about the reform school till school ended. I did not even realize that school had end. After an hour of detention, I finally was allowed to leave the building. I walked past the rusty gates as I thought about my own school. I sighed and began to walk home. Ethan's words echoed in my mind, "Believe it or not." 


	3. Chapter 2 Friends and Foes

QOF: Hey my fellow reviewers, thanks! Wild-Roze, thanks for pointing out my mistakes but I'll think about your offer. And yes, I'm 12 years old. Well like in the baby show my sister watch, Small Is Powerful! Believe It! Hehe........BUT I'm not small and I don't watch that show.  
  
Chapter 2- Friends and Foes  
  
St. Peters' High was not that bad. It was pretty normal except the fact that it was a reform school! I had just figure out that St. Peters' High was in Russia! Great, I bet grandmother is baking cookies right now to greet me back home. Oh, I forgot. I don't have a grandmother! The place I was born in, Russia. I thought it was a local reform school in Japan but no, it was located in Russia. It was also like a boarding school.  
  
"Hey dude, watch out!" Someone cried to me. Before I knew it, I knocked into something hard. A pole? Who would be stupid enough to put a pole in the middle of the hallway? As I focus my vision, I saw a very angry pole. Correction, a very angry teacher looking at me as if she was going to bite. Who would have known it was a teacher when your vision was blurred especially when she was very skinny? I stood and dust myself.  
  
"Detention for bumping into a teacher without apologizing," She then took out this notepad or something and began to write something down. Then, she tore one page and gave it to me. I apologised quickly and looked at the paper. It was some kind of pass. Great, I already had a detention on the first day of school in St. Peters' High.  
  
"What is your name boy?" She asked me. I looked at her. Her voice was very cold and it sent shivers down my spine. My mouth opened but nothing came out. My throat seemed to have something choked in it. I have never felt so nervous before. This school had been giving me the creeps.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari," I managed to answer. She paused and examined me. Finally, she told me to go to the principal's office to get my schedule, school uniform, school map, code and the number of my locker and room number. She must have known that I was new. After she left, this girl came up to me. She was quite pretty. She had blond hair, emerald eyes, fair skin and a perfect body. I wonder what her name was.  
  
"Hey, I'm Victoria Francisca. You must be new. I see that you had an encounter with Miss Frandez eh?" She seemed to be nice but her voice sounded confident. She did not seem to be nervous. She must have been the one who warned me to watch out just now.  
  
"Yea.......I'm Kai Hiwatari," I tried to strike up a conversation with her. After having a pointless conversation, she gripped on my arm firmly and dragged me to a room. I think it's the principal's office. I assumed that the man in the room, who was in his twenties, was the principal. He started to tell me about the history of the school and the behavior he was expecting from me. I nudged Victoria because I was in desperate to get out of another lecture.  
  
"Mr. Tan, may I do the honours of telling Kai the history of this school and the behavior he was suppose to be while showing him around the school?" She asked politely, doing the puppy pout. Anyone who thinks that she was cute would surely fall for that. Guess what, Mr. Tan was one of them.  
  
Finally, I was allowed to leave the room. The receptionist there gave me my schedule, school uniform, school map, the code and number of my locker and room number. She told me that I need not wear my school uniform for the first day of school. She was too sweet. Plus, she called me sweetheart. When I turned back, I almost had a heart attack. There Victoria was, right in front of my face. If someone had pushed us, we would have kissed. Luckily, no one was there except Victoria, the receptionist and me.  
  
Victoria showed me where my locker and my room were. She had showed me almost the whole school except for one place. I figure that the boy might be murdered there. I slipped out of Victoria's grip to explore. Victoria did not seem to notice that I was gone.  
  
As I approached the mysterious place, I felt a hand gripped onto mine, pulling me back. The hand was soft and smooth.  
  
"Don't you know it's against the school rules to broke into that part of the school?" When I turned back, I saw a black-haired girl with blue eyes staring at me. What is up with girls these days? Was staring part of the new trend? I glared at her and she seemed to get back to reality.  
  
"Oh, sorry," She apologized. Did I just see her blush? Man, girls are hard to understand. She noticed that her hand was still gripping onto mine so she dropped it. Finally, my hand was free from the evil clutches of a girl! Behind her, there was Victoria. She looked really mad. Maybe jealousy?  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to go there?" I swore I could see steam coming out of Victoria's ears. Maybe I was just imagining.  
  
"Hi Victoria?" I laughed nervously, trying to sneak out. Then, I saw Victoria and that black-haired girl glaring at each other. I could see Victoria gritting her teeth and the other girl clenching her fist.  
  
"Priscilla," I could hear Victoria hissed the girl's name. Were they fighting over me? Couldn't be. Could it? While they were playing staring, I slowly tiptoed out of the place. Why was the hall empty? Maybe the bell had rung. Probably the students were in the classroom but the odd thing was, all the classrooms were also empty. Then it hit me. Lessons will commence at 2.00 p.m. for the first day of school. Now was only 1.00 p.m. One more hour to wait till lessons start. I wander around the school, finally got to my room.  
  
Victoria had only showed the way to my room, not how it looks like. I pushed the door open and saw that my bag, full of my stuff, was in one corner of the room. When I got to the middle of the room, I scanned my surroundings. The room was spacious, big enough for two people. Then I realized there was an extra bed. So I will be having a roommate.  
  
A few moments later, I heard footsteps. When I turned back, I saw an overweight guy looking at me strangely. Probably wondering who I was. I greeted him and took out my hand to shake with his but he just nod. He walked over to his bed and listened to hard rock. Probably he was a punk, you could see it in the way he dressed himself. Great, I am going to have lots of fun with a friendly chap. You do notice there was a hint of sarcasm in it right? Never mind.  
  
After several attempts to talk to him, I gave up but I found out that his name was Harry. Harry Potter. Just kidding. His name was Harry Eyre. Then I decided to enter my homeroom earlier than everyone else.  
  
After what it seems like hours of wandering and looking for my homeroom, I began to wander where Victoria was when I really need her. Was it the right corridor or the left one? Great, I'm lost. How the hell was I suppose to know where my homeroom was?  
  
"Lost?" I heard a voice said. I turned around. I saw a guy and a few others, about the same age as me. They all looked fierce. I clenched my fist, just to prepare in case these guys want to have a fight. Look like I was right.  
  
"Look kid, if you think that you could steal my girl away from me, then you're wrong. By the way, I am Josh Reed," What was he talking about? I assumed that he was the leader.  
  
"I'm Kai Hiwatari and I don't know what you're talking about," I said as calmly as I could. That guy and the rest of his company reminded me of Ethan and his clowns. I knew that every school had a few jerks like them.  
  
"Don't fool me. I saw you with Victoria," So he was talking about Victoria. I should have known. Then I had an idea to tick him off.  
  
"It's not my fault she thinks I'm cuter than you," That really hit him. I knew I had to tell a lie but it was a bit of the truth. All the girls back in my old school had thought I was cute, that was the reason why Ethan always picked on me. I could see his face burning with rage. Oh boy, here it comes.  
  
I quickly dodged the punch and kicked his legs. One of his clowns punched me, giving me a black eye. Josh picked me up by the collar and threw me to the wall. Damn, my back hurts. Then, all of them start to punch and kick me as if I was a human punching bag. After being satisfied, they finally stopped. I tried to stand up and wiped away the blood from my mouth before taking out my pocketknife. It sure comes handy in a situation like this. I lunged myself towards Josh and pinned him down. Josh yelled for his clowns, Ben, Randy, Pete and Carl. Before his clowns could do anything, I placed my pocketknife at his throat.  
  
"Run Reed, run. Don't come back. You don't want to end up all in a pool of blood right?" I threatened and began to chuckle evilly as if I was Chucky from Child's Play. The others looked at me as if I was crazy. Sure enough, I was crazy at that moment. I finally took the knife away from his throat and put it back in my pocket.  
  
" Boo," I hissed softly. Actually, my voice seemed to be more mature and frightening when I said that. Josh and his clowns scampered away into all directions and was finally out of my sight. They should have seen their stupid faces. I chuckled to myself.   
  
At that moment, I realized that I was in a bad condition. A black eye, a bleeding nose and a broken left wrist. I need to get to the nurse but I had forgotten one little problem. I was still lost but it seems like lady luck was there for me. I could see that the nurse was just down the left corridor.  
  
When I reached the nurse, she gave me a surprising look and quickly checked on me. After washing my wounds and wrapping them with bandage, I was allowed to leave but with the help of someone, Victoria. Now she was like my babysitter. You know, show me around school, helping me out with my homework, keeping me out of trouble and all that stuff. Great.  
  
School had start and it was like the usual. Just like back in Japan. Spitballs in my hair, getting detentions and all that stuff. School had end and detention was fun. Threatening people was my idea of fun. I got back to my room.  
  
After having a relaxing shower, I changed into a white shirt and black boxers. I saw Harry sleeping in his bed, drooling and snoring. He was even worse than Tyson. As I laid on my own bed, I thought about the people I had met.There was Harry the punk, Josh and his clowns the pathetic jerks, Miss Frandez the pole, Priscilla the blue-eyed girl and there was Victoria, the angel. I mean what was wrong with me? She was just another girl.   
  
" A beautiful one in fact," A voice echoed in my mind as I drifted off to sleep.  
  
QOF: Well, that's all this chapter. I haven't got to the scary part yet but I'll gradually go to that. Next chapter will be a LITTLE surprising. Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!  
  



	4. Chapter 3 Just a Nightmare or Reality?

QOF: Hey people out there! I'm updating! This chapter will be a bit surprising but hey, next chapter is gonna be a LOT more surprising so if you keep reviewing, I'll update more.  
  
Chapter 3- Just a Nightmare or Reality?  
  
Someone shook me as I open my eyes groggily. I woke up. Then I realized it was Harry who had woken me up. What time was it? I checked my alarm clock which alarm's was not working at the moment and saw it was 11.45 a.m.? I overslept! School starts at 12.00 p.m. that day. I quickly got up and make a dash to the bathroom, holding a towel and my clothes in my hands.  
  
I took a full bath that lasted for 5 minutes. After that, I wore my school uniform, which consisted of black pants, a white long-sleeved shirt with a dark blue jacket and a black tie. I unbuttoned the first button and loosened my tie. I dried my hair and dipped some gel. I smudge the gel in my hair and messed my hair up so it will look as spiky as ever. When I was finally satisfied, I stepped out of the bathroom. My schoolbag was lying on top of my study desk and books were everywhere.  
  
I scratched my head and quickly picked up all my books, putting it in my schoolbag. I wondered where Harry was. He shook me hard to wake me up just now and now he was gone. I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost 12.00 p.m.! I did not have time for breakfast but anyway; I don't normally eat breakfast back in Japan.  
  
Making a dash to my homeroom, thanks to Victoria that I now knew how to find my way around the school, I heard the principal making an announcement about all students should assemble in the school hall. I ran to the school hall. I was going to be late. No, I was late.  
  
When I reached the hall, the principal was clearing his throat to begin his 'important' announcement. I sat beside Victoria, panting.   
  
"Did I miss anything?" I asked while fidgeting. Victoria shook her head and I sighed. Victoria wore the same as mine except she wore a skirt and her jacket was tied around her waist. Her blond hair which she usually let down was now tied into a high ponytail.  
  
"Students of St. Peters' High, I have a very important news. It was very tragic." Mr. Tan paused for a while before continuing. He took out his handkerchief and wiped away his sweat. I could see that he was perspiring profusely. Must be something really tragic that had happened or else he would not be sweating so much.  
  
"I'm afraid that there is a murderer among you all. We had found the body of one of our students, Bernard Miller, in our school garden. I am very sorry for him. We all hope that his soul may rest in peace. I have to warn you all to be cautious. If you have any information regarding this or you are the one who murdered this poor boy, I suggest you own up whenever you want but I hope soon," After that tragic news, everyone in the hall began to whisper among themselves.  
  
"It's Ben. He's...dead?" I could see tears welled up in Victoria's eyes. A drop of tear slide down her cheek. She wiped away her tears but they kept flowing.  
  
"He was like a brother to me. He protected me when Josh disturbed me. He took care of me when I fell sick. He..." Before Victoria could finish, she cried her heart out on my shoulder.  
  
"There will be no lessons for today as all the teachers will be attending an important meeting for the rest of the day," No school for today. Great. I was curious to know how Ben had died. Wait, the name sounded familiar. Ben, yes I remember. Ben was one of Josh's clowns. He was one of the clowns who had beaten me to a pulp. Anyway, why do I even bother to investigate?  
  
When I looked at Victoria, something about her was different. Her once glittering emerald orbs were now lifeless. Maybe I want to find the heartless murderer because I want to help Victoria. Maybe that was it.  
  
"Hey, don't cry. At least you still got me. Am I not good enough?" I looked deep into her eyes. She stared at me for a moment, and then smiled. I knew that would work.  
  
"Of course you are. I'm going shopping, see you later," With that she laughed. She ran to her other friends to change and went shopping but I could still see sadness in her eyes. I walked to the school garden and saw a patch of red on the grass. It must be blood. They had not clean it up yet.   
  
As I looked up, I saw a broken window. Ben might have fallen from there. It was pretty high. Did Ben comitted suicide? No, he would not leave Victoria. Did someone killed him, just like the principal said? It could be possible but there were other conclusions. The window led to the chemistry room. Maybe Ben sneaked into the room and made an outrageous chemical reaction that could send him tripping and fell from the window? Could be.   
  
I walked round the garden while trying to sniff the sweet scent of different flowers but the smell of blood was stronger. Then, I remembered something. Something that had occurred last night. I could still sense the feeling. The electric waves passing through my body. Those glowing eyes. Mysterious, yet over-whelming.   
  
(Flashback)  
  
My eyes snapped open as I heard someone called my name. Half of me wanted to get back to sleep but the other half was curious to know who had called me in the middle of the night. Seems like the half, which was curious got the better of me so I got out of my bed and reached for my jacket as it was cold outside. I was only in my white shirt with my jacket and black boxers. I did not have time to change into something else.  
  
I opened the door, trying not to make a sound. I tiptoed out of the room and heard the voice again. The voice was strange, it was a guy's voice but it did not sound like human. There, in the hallways, I saw a ball of light. Then, it changed into a figure. As I approached the figure, I could see who it was.  
  
It was 'me'. I rubbed my eyes but he was still there. He came nearer and nearer. He was then an inch away from me. He did look like me. Exactly like me. Suddenly, my body felt numb. I could not move a muscle. He lifted his left pale hand onto my right cheek. His hand was cold, utterly cold.  
  
He then began to chant some words, which I did not understand. Suddenly, electric waves shot through my whole body. I tried to scream but my mouth won't move. The feeling was as if he had taken over my whole body. The next thing I knew, everything went dark as I fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Someone then shook me and I woke up, realizing that I was in my room and had overslept.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
I shook my head as I let the memory flow out of my head. It probably was just a dream but something in the back of my head disagree. Maybe the curse was true. Maybe. I shrugged it off as I walked out of the garden and into an unknown corridor.   
  
Then I felt the same presence I had felt last night. Someone or something was following me and watching every step I took and movement I made. I turned my head but no one was there. Something was definitely wrong with the atmosphere surrounding me. The further I walked into the corridor, the stronger the presence was. I started to run. Then, I stopped. I stared at the wall, which was a dead end, my eyes widen. My whole body seemed to lose all its senses.  
  
There on the wall was.............  
  
QOF: ooooohh.......a cliffhanger! What did Kai see on the wall? Someone's head hung? A monster with a thousand eyes? The Canterville ghost? You must review! You can guess too. But I'll give you a hint. It's none of the ones I told you. You must review and read the next chapter to find out.  



	5. Chapter 4 The Warning

QOF: Okay thanks again for your reviews. This chapter is even scarier and gruesome but it's not the 'part' yet when it's really really scary. Some of you may think that this chapter is not scary because well, it's just the appetizer. It's NOT that scary.....................to me anyway...... Please R R!!!!!!! Oh....and I've rated this R just in case. TELL me what I should rate this story because I'm not sure.   
  
Oh, I want to answer back some of my reviewers.  
  
Midnightmare - Thanks for your wild guess! But it's not THAT scary yet. I may put your idea in later chapters though. I love your idea! ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!!!!!!!!! but sorry, he didn't see that as he saw something else. This chapter is about a warning. A WARNING! Muahahahahahaha...........  
  
Sleepy-zzz - Thanks for reviewing almost every chapter! I was indeed happy when I saw your username appeared many times at the review page!   
  
Neko-Jin-Katerinna - Hey, thanks for reviewing every chapter...cept one but it doesn't matter. Heh, good guess but sorry it wasn't the answer. I love your story 'First Time Alive'. It's so sad. Please update soon!  
  
Chapter 4- The Warning  
  
There on the wall were some words written in red ink. I could not help it but shivered, as I knew it was blood. There written on the wall were the words 'I'm Back'. I thought for a while. Maybe it was just a prank. Maybe it was not blood but just red ink. I approached the wall and touch the words. It was still wet. I smelt the ink and realized that it was not ink. It was the smell of blood. It was blood. I took a few steps back.  
  
Suddenly, the temperature dropped. A gust of wind blew my face. My pupils narrowed as I perspired profusely. My skin turned pale as my hands shivered. Then, imaginary hands touched my neck and began to strangle me. I choked. I felt so helpless and could not breathe. My lungs need air. My body slammed to the wall and I tried to get the imaginary hands off my neck but whenever I touched it, I felt electric waves. My eyes began to get cloudy and I was about to give up.   
  
I thought that this was going to be the end of me. I prayed with all my heart for help. Suddenly, I heard someone muttered strange words. The hands finally stopped strangling me.  
  
I slumped down to my knees, panting and gasping for air. When I looked up, I saw someone offered his or her hand to pull me back on my legs. I took the chance. I glanced at my savior's face and saw it was Harry. He was the one who had saved me and what was on his other hand? A book? It was the book he always brought wherever he goes. The title says 'The Book of Incantations'. He must have been the one who had muttered strange words to scare away whatever that were strangling me. The 'thing' might have drained my energy, as I was too tired to even stand properly.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you back to our room," He said softly with a tint of concern in his voice, not like the rough one he always used. I was confused and about to ask but my head hurts. I used his shoulder for support and we walked back to our room quietly, not even speaking to each other.  
  
Back in our room, I sat on my bed and sighed loudly. I reached for the drawer and took out a pendant. It had a picture of a phoenix on it, still proud and elegant. It had been by my side all these years. I squeezed it in my hand and it began to glow. Suddenly, I felt as if my energy was restored but I felt asleep anyway.  
  
I woke up. It was 3.00 p.m. I looked at Harry. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. I wonder what he was thinking about. He seemed to be in a trance. I was still wearing my school uniform so I decided to change. I took my clothes and went to the bathroom to change. What? You expect me to change in front of him? No way. In the bathroom, I changed into a white collared-shirt with an acid green long- sleeved sweater and black pants. I had a black stud on my left ear. I messed my hair a bit and stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
Harry was still lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. What was so good about the ceiling anyway? I looked up and saw pictures of Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Avril Lavigne, Stacy Oricco and even the Olsen twins staring back at him. I shook my head.  
  
"Feeling better?" Harry suddenly asked out of the blue. I stared at him before answering, "Yea...and Thanks for helping me out back there."  
  
"It's nothing. Luckily I was there in time. I saw you walking into that corridor which students are not suppose to go to and figured that maybe something was wrong. Suddenly I saw you pinned on the wall and choking. I said some words my grandfather taught me when I was young if there was something strange going on and I felt helpless." Harry finished his story from his point of view and began staring at the ceiling. I sighed. Was that all he do when there were no lessons?  
  
I took out my Walkman and began to listen to myfavourite song. I know it has nothing to do with the situation I was in but songs always calmed me down.  
  


Fumbling his confidence  
And wondering why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's bent for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, fly  


  
I was grateful that my room had a window to see the scenery outside. It was not romantic scenery but one which you can see the real world outside. I went to the window. I thought about the words 'I'm Back'. Who was back?  
  


We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been living with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken  


  
Before the song could finish, I felt a throbbing pain on my left arm. I took the headphone off and dropped my Walkman. I winced and squeezed my arm. I bit my tongue, trying to stop myself from screaming. I staggered my way to the bathroom to wrap it with bandage as I figured that it might help and Harry seemed to have noticed this.  
  
"You okay kid?" He asked looking at me strangely. I nodded my head and squeezed my left arm tighter.  
  
"You don't seem like it," He tried to help but I slapped his hand away. I regretted it. My arm hurts as if it was going to explode and burst open. My eye twitched and I knelt down. I could not stand the pain anymore. I fell and screamed.  
  
When I woke up, I realized that I was lying on my bed. My left arm did not seem to hurt anymore. It was wrapped in bandages. I saw the nurse writing something on her clipboard. I saw Harry looking, or more like drooling, at the nurse.  
  
"Oh, you finally woke up honey. Your friend here called me as soon as you pass out. Your left arm was scratched pretty deep. Probably made by a knife. You look familiar," She paused for a while and put he pen on her chin.  
  
"Oh right. You're the one who had a black eye, a bleeding nose and a broken arm right?" She continued but I interrupted her.  
  
"A broken wrist. Not a broken arm," I corrected her and rolled my eyes. She chuckled and left. I took a glimpse at Harry. He had stopped drooling over the nurse and was back staring at the ceiling. I wonder how I got that scratch. It was not there when I changed just now.  
  
"Thanks again and I'm sorry I slapped your hand just now when I really needed your help," I apologized to Harry quickly and left the room. I took along my pendant and Walkman with me.  
  
I decided to wander around the school for a while in spite of what had happened to me just a few hours ago. The school seemed to be empty. Well, the main reason was that the students had gone out to enjoy except Harry and me. Then, I felt someone breathing at my neck. I turned and once again, nobody was there. Why does this keep happening to me? Maybe I was beginning to lose my mind.  
  
Then, I heard some noise as if the lockers were open by force. I turned back and saw the words that I never want to see or hear anymore. 'I'm Back'. The words seemed to haunt me. It was now vandalized on the lockers. I ran to wherever my legs brought me to. I stopped at the school garden. There were statues of angels there.  
  
Suddenly, the sky became dark and it started raining. I looked at my watch and the hands seemed to be rotating non-stop. My hair and clothes became wet. Lightning strike and the thunder boomed. The wind was howling as if there was no tomorrow. The statues seemed to be looking and staring at me as if I was their victim. Everything felt so wrong then. My world seemed to be spinning around me.  
  
I knelt down and hold my head. It hurts like hell. Raindrops touched my face and it made me look like I was crying. The statues of angels seemed to be alive and were heading towards me.  
  
"Stop it! Stop! Enough," I cried. I did not know why and what was happening. I just wanted all this madness to stop. I did not do anything. I was innocent. I opened my eyes. The lightning flashed and showed the words 'I'm Back' written in blood. The biggest statue of all looked at me with its blood-shot eyes as if it was accusing me of murder. Then, blood began to trickle from both its eyes and ears. Blood gushed from its mouth. I opened my eyes wide with horror. I have never seen a sight like this before.  
  
Then I heard a scream pierced through the air. I ran into the school building as fast as I could and saw something that was out of the depths of hell. I choked with my own scream.  
  
There was Josh lying dead with blood splattered all over him. His torso had burst and it was very horrible. His intestines were scattered around him and it looks as if he had suffered a major internal rupture. The worst thing about him was that there was something in his hand. His heart. He was offering me his heart even though he was dead. The hair at the back of my neck rises as I ran back to my room.  
  
Upon reaching my room, I closed the door behind me and locked it. I panted and sat behind the door, as if guarding it. Harry sat up and asked me what had happened. I just sat there speechless, not knowing what to say or do next.  
  
QOF: I'm sorry if this is short. So is it scary? If not, I totally agree with you cuz like I said, it's just the APPETIZER! You won't even feel full. If yes, then you could tell me to lower down the gross parts so that I won't gross or scare any of my fellow readers and reviewers. But I still think it's not scary. I know the song 'Meant to Live' by Switchfoot doesn't really fit the situation here but I just love it so much. Please read and review!   



	6. Chapter 5 Visiting

QOF: Hey people! Thanks for your reviews! Wow, from 13 to 20 reviews. I've never had that much for one chapter I think. But nevertheless, I'm still continuing. I'm so sorry if that last chapter was disturbing. Hey, I could have wrote 'his intestines were twirled around his fingers'. That would be even gorey right? But no I didn't. I wrote something else about offering his heart. Hehe...oopsie me....I can't control my itchy fingers which loves to write dark and gorey stuff. So my apologies. But please continue reading this!

PLEASE READ THIS!

This story occurs AFTER V-Force and BEFORE G Revolution so Kai went back to his old school which TURNED into a mixed school with girls. So it's a mixed school now. Then, he got into trouble which he did NOT make! Someone else did and dumped all the blame on him, poor guy I know. He was sent to a reform school. About Voltaire, that old guy gave the government a few million dollars to HELP the poor, that faker. Then he was freed from jail, prison whatever. So he's BACK! But I'm not gonna write about him because I DO NOT LIKE THAT OLD OX! Okay, back to Kai. He was sent to a reform school and you know what happen.....ghost, girl, die bla.....bla...... Oh yeah, Kai will be either wearing his school uniform which I mention in one of past the chapters or the green sweater bla..bla....i mention in one of the past chapters. I hate the normal clothes he wore in the real series so I made him wear those WITHOUT his blue shark fins though they're still cool. He will wear Joe(the scarf) when it's cold or chilly.

I'm sorry if this waste your time because I don't want to leave my fellow readers confused and some unanswered.

I want to thank some people!

Shaedowe- Oh thank you thank you for reviewing! You think it's gorey? Ok, just the way I like it. I'm weird so my taste buds are weird, my fashion senses are weird and everything about me is weird! Even my friend admits it!

Obs3ssi0n - I know what you mean. You don't wanna watch it but you still wanna watch it. I LOVE watching horror movies because i don't usually get nightmares after that. I haven't watch 'The Excorcist' yet but I badly want to watch it. So if some scenes here are from the movie, it is pure coincidental.

starnightdreams - I must thank you for reviewing! I'll try to write more k? And you HAVE to update more too! It's a deal!

anim3-ang3l - Thanks for your review! Scary? SO SORRY! If you have nightmares, don't sue me......I tried my best.....not really.....to make it not so scary.

Ayuka-Chan - You want to know what the scariest part is? I'll tell you....BARNEY IN A BIKINI! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh............my virgin eyes......Just joking. But I'm a virgin. It's....hmm....can't tell ya! It's a surprise!

Neko-Jin-Katerinna - No he did not take drugs......although I want him to...I can make him but I can't.....maybe... You want more horror stuff? I'll try.......but I have to think about it as you know....I don't want to scare away my reviewers. But this chapter will have one horror scene.

Sleepy-zzz - I'M SO SORRY! I knew I should have gone to my phycatrist appointment that day when I wrote the last chapter...........Anyways, you think it's SICK? There is something sick in here too. A gruesome disgusting sick...........not sexual k? I HATE WRITING THOSE STUFF! But I do love writing horror..........

I'll stop babbling now and lets get the fic started!

ENJOY!

Chapter 5- Visiting

A few days had passed since the day Josh died. I had kept quiet about the incident and dared not say a word about that to anyone, not even Harry. I sighed and looked out the window. It was raining heavily outside. My head suddenly ached. There were so many unanswered questions all stuck in my head. Then, I heard a snapping sound being made by the ruler, which Miss Frandez had hit on my desk.

"Are you paying attention?" She asked me strictly. I just kept quiet. I could not be bother. My life was already like hell. Back home, my grandfather always beat me. At school, I always got scolded for the things I did not do. Here, it was just the same. Everything was never right. Then, Miss Frandez when back to teach the class. I had a puzzled look on my face. It was somewhat unusual for a teacher, especially a strict one, to just let a student off of the hook, not giving them detention. I could see that her expression was a concern one when she took a glance at me.

After class finished, Miss Frandez held me back. I stared at her. She had a caring expression on, just like a young mother's. She looked at me worriedly. Then I found myself attracted to her beautiful hazel orbs.

"You have not been paying attention for the past few days. Is something bothering you? You can tell me anything but if it's too personal, then I understand. I want all my students to be in top form. If you think that this reform school is just another school, then you're wrong. We make sure all our students' spirits lifted and passed their examinations with flying colours. I don't want you to be like this for the rest of your life. Trust me," She lectured me. For the first time in my life, I did not feel bored when someone lectured me. I thought for a moment. Should I tell her or should I not? I sighed.

"I....I saw...I didn't do it. I saw Josh dead in the hallway. I was there. It was as if someone was following me. Every step I took, every movement I made. He's always there. Every night, someone would call my name. I couldn't help feeling guilty. The feeling was as if I was the murderer. Then, I started to see and hear these warnings. When I was alone, he came to me. He was me. I could never forget those eyes. I..." I could not believe what I had said. I just stood there trying to hold back my tears.

"Don't...Don't ever go to that place again, understand? You must avoid that place. He's back..." She just stared back at me. I could see something in her eyes. It was fear. She was afraid. She knew something behind the curse. She knew!

"The moment I saw you, I felt as if someone from the past was back. I felt as if an old friend was back. He was a student of mine. His name was Ken Gem. I could still remember how his eyes pierced right through me when his gaze landed on me the moment I met him. Just like yours," She paused. I could sense guilt in the atmosphere.

"That night, that horrible night, he was killed. Killed by his own grandfather, I saw it with my own eyes. I left the place and dared not to return to that hallway again. I felt guilty not doing anything back then," She whispered the last few words quietly but loud enough for me to hear. I felt sorry. Sorry for everything bad that has happened. Sorry that I thought my life could not be any worse. Sorry for Miss Frandez. Sorry for Ken.

"You may leave now," I left quietly, closing my eyes. Then, I felt someone pushed me so hard that I fell. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of amber eyes staring into mine. I realised it was Randy. I just ignored him and picked up my books. Then, I left without a word. He then grabbed the collar of my shirt and pinned me to the lockers. I could feel his warm breath. His face was just a few millimetres away from mine. If someone had walked past us, he or she would think that we're making out.

"You...freak!" He shouted at me. I did not know why he was acting like this. Did he know? Did he just eavesdrop just now? He lifted his fist, ready to punch me. At that moment, I felt that I deserve this. I just closed my eyes, ready for the punch I was going to get but it never came. I opened my eyes slightly, then widen. I was on the school roof. The wind blew at my face. I looked at my watch. It was already midnight.

I was trying to calm myself down. How did I get up here? I was just in the hallway. Something at the back of my head told me that it was not just a dream. I was still wearing my school uniform but without my jacket. I put my hands into my pockets. Then, my right hand felt something sharp. I flinched. I took out whatever that was in my pocket.

It was my pocketknife but something was different about it. There was blood stained on it. I knew I had used it before to threaten people but I never dare to even slice anyone with the knife. There was also something very different about it. There was a phoenix somehow carved on it. I was shocked. I dropped the knife.

I just left the knife on the roof and went back to my room. I took a shower and changed. I went to sleep. Then, I felt something strange in the air. Something was definitely wrong. I woke up. I suddenly felt scared, frightened. Something bad has happened. I just lay back and closed my eyes. I rolled from side to side, restlessly. Finally, I was able to get some sleep.

The next morning, I woke up and yawned. There was no school that day as it was a weekend. I took a bath and changed to my normal clothes. Harry was out with his gang. Before I left, I caught a sight of red. There was it. The knife. I thought I had left it on the school roof. It was on my desk. Still stained with blood. What if Harry was the murderer? I mean, he was there when I almost got strangled to death, he was there when my left arm got cut by a knife and he was the only person in school, besides the nurse, that was present at the moment when I saw Josh lying dead in the hallway. I doubt he killed anyone. Come one, although his size is big, his heart also does match his size. He would not hurt a fly, I think.

I took the knife and washed it. I kept it safely in my drawer. I walked out of the school. Then, I saw a crowd. I wondered what the commotion was about. I managed to weave in and out of the crowd to get to the centre. Then, I saw a corpse on the floor. As I looked carefully, wishing that it was not whom I thought it was, the person look a lot like Randy. It was Randy. He had these holes in his body that showed clearly someone had been stabbing him with a knife over and over again. Maggots were coming out of his body, eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

His neck had a mark, which also showed that someone had tied a rope around his neck. Then, as I looked up, I saw a tree with a piece of rope tied on one of its branches. No way. He was stabbed to death and then tied to a tree to make him look like he was hung. I rubbed my eyes over and over again, making sure that this was reality. I just could not believe what I was seeing.

I ran out of the crowd and somehow got to the abbey. It was different from the last time. I went inside. There were rats scampering about in different directions. The place was dirtier, smellier and definitely creepier. It was deserted. I sighed. Does the killing connected to Biovolt? Couldn't be. I looked around and saw green slime coming out of the walls. Gross. Then, someone grab a hold of me. He or she covered my mouth, signalling me to keep quiet. The stranger was wearing a cloak, so it was difficult for me to see the face. I tried to struggle out of the strong grip but it was of no use.

"Quiet..." The voice was rough but it feels friendly. It was also familiar. I just could not remember. It feels as if I had met this person before. A long time ago. He pulled me back, in one corner. Then, a few men in black suits ran into the building and whispered something to one another. After one glance, they left. What was that about? Perhaps they were after him. The stranger then let go of me. I frowned and turned around to face this mystery guy.

"Who are you?" I asked but it sounded more like a demand. I could see a smirk hidden beneath the cover of the cloak. The stranger then pulled the cover of the cloak off revealing a familiar pair of turquoise eyes. I smiled. It was him.

"Tala?" He laughed. I just could not help it but chuckled. I remembered the old days when we were kids. We used to roll and play in mud. Then, end up fighting with each other and Tala having a black eye, me having a bleeding nose. Nevertheless, we were still best of friends until that stupid day when something happened.

"Of course it's me. Then what do you think? A ghost?" He patted my back. I just laughed a little, and then kept quiet. I did not want him to know anything about my encounter. Suddenly, something pop up in my mind.

"Where are the others?" I asked. He stopped laughing and kept quiet. I could sense something. Something was wrong. I looked at him hopefully, wishing that nothing bad had happened.

"They...They move on, went their separate ways," I sighed. At least I knew they were going to live normally.

"Okay, I think I'll be going now. We'll meet again," With that, he left and disappeared into a corridor. Sometimes I wonder how he did that. I walked out of the building and fled from the place. I figured maybe I could find a way to stop all this madness by visiting someone.

Maybe this was not such a good idea after all. This place was weird. Everything was white. The only thing that was not blended with the surroundings was me and my clothes. Guess where I was? Yup, I am at the asylum. I went to the receptionist and she gave me this pass to cell 626. I am going to visit that old man and set things right. The receptionist cautioned me to be careful.

As I past the corridors and cells, the patients there stretched their arms out, begging me to set them free. One of them grabbed me and cried to set her free. I felt pity for them all. She loosened her grip and I was free. I walked past more cells and heard moans and groans coming out of them. Finally, I reached cell 626 and opened the door with the pass. I went inside and saw an old man with a long beard that could even beat Ray's ponytail. He was sitting quietly and playing checkers, all by himself.

"Hey," I put my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged my hand off. Then, he looked up. The moment he saw me, he backed away. He was frightened. Fear filled his eyes. He then trembled and then stumbled back. Putting his hands up, trying to defend himself, he apologised and apologised non-stop. I reached out for him but he backed away from me till his back reached the walls. I sighed and took a few steps back. He then began to shout uncontrollably. Why was he frightened of me? Was it because I looked so much like his grandson? The doctor and nurses rushed into the room and carried the old man onto his bed. They tried to calm him down but he kept struggling and shouting like a mad man.

"Get away! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" He kept shouting those words repeatedly. I just froze there. After hearing these words, the doctors and nurses stared at me as if I committed a crime. They then went back calming the old man down.

"Who are you?" One of the doctors asked me suspiciously. I just gulped and blinked. I looked over the old man and saw that he was already fast asleep.

"I am just a friend of his," I replied, not caring whether I lied. I barely even know this guy.

"I think you should leave immediately," The doctor said with a stern tone. He looked at me coldly. I just sighed and left.

I had reached the school and was about to open the door of my room when a familiar voice greeted me from behind. I turned and saw someone unexpected. Someone really unexpected.

QOF: Okay people, so who is it? Who is this 'someone unexpected'? I still haven't decided yet so tell me who in your review. Anyone from the series. But it must be either in season 1 or season 2. I don't care. Keep the reviews coming please.........


End file.
